


Fuck Me Hard

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fucking, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Gladio wants to fuck in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, they're in the tent. Guess he'll just have to stay quiet.





	Fuck Me Hard

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read we die like men

Gladio stares at the back of Prompto’s head, trying to determine from his breathing pattern if he’s still awake. “Blondie, you up?” he whispers, not wanting to wake the other two. Prompto rolls over and smiles at him, camera in hand. 

“Yeah, I was just goin’ through some pictures and deleting the bad ones,” he whispers back. He turns off the camera and sets it aside. “What’s up?” 

“I was just wondering...d’ya want to fuck really fast? I know the other two are sleeping right there but it just adds to it, y’know?” Gladio lets out a breathless chuckle at the wide eyed look on Prompto’s face. He reaches out and touches one of Prompto’s warm cheeks in a gentle caress. 

“Yeah, I would really like that, actually.” He shuffles out of his sleeping bag as quietly as possible and slides into Gladio’s with him, back against his chest. Just the feeling of being pressed against him in such an intimate way is enough to get Prompto’s body hot. He bites his lip when Gladio’s hands slide across his stomach, then down to his pants to push them to his thighs. 

“Remember, just be quiet,” he whispers in Prompto’s ear, then bites down on his lobe gently. He lets go and moves down to press soft kisses to Prompto’s neck, above where the hoodie sits. Prompto smiles and blushes, tilting his head. Gladio summons the lube from where he put it in the armiger and pours some on his fingers before easing a finger into Prompto. 

Prompto lets out a quiet gasp in response, but quickly relaxes. The last thing he wants is to draw this out so someone can catch them. Gladio bites down on his neck softly as he presses a second, then third finger inside of him. Prompto lets out a breathy whine at the feeling, pressing back on the intrusion. Gladio slides his fingers out and pushes his pants down just enough to pull his cock out. 

“Ready?” he asks, slicking himself up. He waits for Prompto to nod his agreement before pressing slowly into him. Prompto lets out a quiet whine, biting his lower lip to hold it back. He takes a deep breath when Gladio is fully inside him, and lets it out shakily. He had forgotten just how thick Gladio dick really is, and now he feels so full, more than he has in a long time. 

Gladio lets out a sigh of pleasure at the feeling of Prompto clenching down as he adjusts to the feeling. “Let me know when you’re ready to go,” he whispers, turning Prompto’s head to kiss him softly. Prompto breaks the kiss to tell him he’s ready, then smashes their lips together once more, lips parting to deepen the kiss. He gasps into his mouth, letting Gladio take control of the kiss. 

Gladio’s thrusts are slow and careful at first, not wanting to disturb the prince beside him. He breaks the kiss, moving to leave dark hickies on Prompto’s neck. Prompto turns his head back to face the wall of the tent, the angle from before causing his neck to ache horribly. He lets out a particularly loud noise on a hard thrust, causing Gladio to freeze and clamp a hand down over his mouth. “You gotta be quiet, Prom, we’re gonna get yelled at if we get caught,” he breathes. 

Prompto nods slowly, closing his eyes tightly as Gladio starts to thrust slow and hard once more. He lets out gasps and quiet moans against his palm, trying desperately not to make too much noise. Prompto lets out a surprised gasp when Gladio’s hand wraps around his cock and starts to stroke it. 

Gladio pauses, and removes his hand from Prompto’s mouth, then shifts the blond’s body gently. “Almost there?” he asks. He’s almost tempted to pull him outside and fuck him right just to hear his screams and moans of pleasure, but he doesn’t want to move at the moment. He’s comfortable in his sleeping bag. He starts to move again, kissing Prompto’s shoulder lightly. 

“I wish I could listen to you scream,” Gladio purrs, pushing two fingers into Prompto’s mouth to keep him quiet with his next hard thrust. Prompto tenses up around him as he gets close. Prompto sucks on Gladio’s fingers, thrusting into the hand still wrapped around his cock with a soft whine. One last hard thrust into him has Prompto coming hard with a low, drawn out moan. 

Gladio moves his hands to his hips and thrusts hard into him a few more times before his hips stutter and he comes inside him, biting down hard on his shoulder to hold back his own noises. He slowly pulls out of Prompto and helps him wiggle his pajamas back over his ass. Gladio wipes Prompto’s cum on his own pants then holds him close with an affectionate smile. 

“Tomorrow, when we go running, I’ll fuck you right and you can scream as loud as you want, alright?” 

Prompto nods, turning in his arms and pressing his face into Gladio’s shirt. “That sounds fun…” he whispers as he drifts off to sleep. Gladio strokes his hair gently, then kisses his forehead softly. He blushes softly when Ignis tells him to be quieter next time, just glad that they didn’t wake up the prince. 

The next morning, Gladio wakes up at his usual time, and sees Prompto already getting dressed to run. He’s wearing small shorts and a sweater and his tennis shoes. He smiles over at Gladio and climbs out of the tent, stretching while he waits for Gladio to join him. The first half of their run is spent in relative silence. The sun has barely breached the horizon at this point. 

Gladio stops running and looks over at Prompto, smiling when he stops running as well. “I thought I could make good on my promise from last night,” he offers, pulling Prompto close to him. He presses a gentle kiss to his lips, then starts to leave kisses down his neck. 

Prompto blushes darkly, running his fingers through his hair. “Fuck, yes. Are you sure that I can be as loud as I want? No one anywhere near us?” He groans quietly when his neck is nipped. “Should I take that as a yes?” 

“Yes…” Gladio pulls Prompto’s sweater off and gently runs his fingers over the pale skin, then kisses him again. He pushes Prompto’s shorts down his ass again, and smirks. “Shorts completely off, or partially clothed like last night?” 

“Depends, you gonna put something between my body and the ground?” 

“Wasn’t planning on the ground. That rock there looks like a good spot,” Gladio teases, kissing him deeply once more. He pushes off Prompto’s shorts then picks him up, pulling his legs around his waist. Prompto grinds against Gladio’s crotch, smirking softly up at him. 

“Come on, big boy. Make me yours all over again,” Prompto’s nails dig into his back. Gladio tosses Prompto’s sweater onto the ground and lays him back on it, not wanting to drop him while he lubes up. He pours the lube out on his fingers and gently presses two into Prompto, smirking. 

“Still kind of loose from last night,” Gladio grunts as he presses a third finger in, and then a fourth. He pushes his hand a little further into him, watching with fascination the way that Prompto’s body stretches to accommodate it. Prompto groans softly and clenches around it. 

“Come on, are we gonna fuck, or what? This isn’t your usual foreplay, Gladio. Take me, take me hard and rough babe,” Prompto urges, pulling Gladio into a rough kiss. It seems to spur Gladio on, and the hand is removed from his twitching hole. He hears the lube bottle pop open once more, and soon a cock is being pressed into him. He gasps. “Yes!” he cries out, nails digging into his shoulders. 

Gladio starts thrusting quickly, leaving dark marks all over Prompto’s shoulder and neck. “You look so fucking hot like this, babe,” he grunts, grabbing his hips and sitting up. He thrusts harder, smirking down at him. Prompto lets out a cry of pleasure, back arching up. 

“Gladio! Harder! Fuck, harder,” he cries, fingers dragging down his back. Gladio groans softly at the scratching. He holds onto Prompto so tightly, he’s sure his hips are about to bruise. 

“Fuck, Prompto, you feel so fucking good around me.” 

Prompto answers with a scream of pleasure when he finally hits his prostate. His nails drag down his back again, then outwards towards his shoulders. He screams, then cums shortly afterwards with a cry of Gladio’s name. 

Gladio grunts at the sensation of him tensing up around him. The look on Prompto’s face as comes, Gladio decides, is his favourite. He snaps his hips forward one more time and releases inside of him. “Prompto…” he purrs, leaning down and kissing his neck softly. He pulls out slowly and watches the cum drip from his twitching hole. 

Prompto smiles up at him, then sits up and shakes out his shorts. “Give me your sweater, you got cum all over mine. Not cool!” He pulls on his shorts and stretches his body. “Gimme your sweater, Gladdy.” He grins when it’s turned over to him and he puts it on. It feels nice and warm to be swaddled in so much fabric. “Thank you, babe. Let’s head back, we’ve already been out for way too long now.” 

“Sure thing. If I don’t stop and fuck you again on the way,” Gladio smiles and kisses his neck, then his lips. “And we’ll have to explain to Iggy why we fucked in the middle of the night last night.” 

“What?” Prompto’s face goes red. 

“Sorry, you were already asleep when he told me.” 

“Ugh…that’s embarrassing.” He pouts. 

“It’s okay. I’ll make it up to you. Promise,” Gladio says before kissing him once more. 

“Fine.” He smiles and kisses back. “You’d better. Now carry me, my legs hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as good as i thought it was, there's not enough promptio content in the world


End file.
